Konoha's Keyhole
by Croup
Summary: Naruto/Kingdom Hearts crossover. Sora discovers Konoha's Keyhole in a very unlikely place--Naruto's butt. He's just GOT to lock it . . .


"No! Absolutely not! No way!" Naruto staunchly refused.

"Aw, c'mon, Naruto!" Sora said. "You understand my predicament. It's to find my friend! You know what that's like. You're looking for your friend too, aren't you?"

"H--hey! Don't bring Sasuke into this!" Naruto said. "That's completely different."

"But still," Sora said. "You'd do anything to get him back, right? I feel just the same about Riku!"

"Well, that is . . . " Naruto faltered a little. Then he puffed back up. "That doesn't mean I'm letting you shove a giant key up my ass!"

The two spiky-haired teens stood in a forest clearing outside Konoha village, locked in a face-off. Just a minute ago they'd been fooling around with each other. What a time for Sora to finally discover where Konoha's keyhole was located.

"Listen," Sora tried to reason, "I don't know why this world's keyhole is in your, er . . . _butt_hole anymore than you do. But I've just gotta close it! Every world I close is one more world that the Heartless can't get to!"

"Yeah, I get all that . . . And I was happy to whip those Heartless Akatsuki guys with you and everything, but . . . C'mon, Sora! This is my ass we're talking about here! My tight, defenseless, virgin ass!"

"Please, Naruto?" Sora asked. His eyes pleaded silently.

Naruto grimaced, and eyed the huge key in Sora's grip. The thing was solid-looking, hard and thick. His ass-cheeks clenched just at the thought of taking it in. It was way too big to possibly fit.

Then he looked back at Sora's face. Aw, shit. This guy could give Akamaru a run for his money with the puppy-dog eyes.

"This Riku guy . . . He's your best friend?" Naruto asked.

Sora nodded simply. "Yeah."

"And you guys fight sometimes but, in the end, you'd do anything for the guy?"

Another nod. "Yeah."

"Damn . . . " Naruto huffed. "You're lucky that I'm gonna be Hokage someday," he said, and fumbled with his pants. "That means I gotta be able to handle any adversity to protect a comrade. Or a member of the village. Or a friend. Or . . . a friend of a friend. Whatever!"

"Naruto!" Sora smiled widely. "You're gonna do it!?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it, but I am . . . " Naruto muttered, and then dropped his drawers. He stuck his bare ass out at Sora. "Just . . . be gentle?"

Sora stared at Naruto's butt for a second. That was the roundest, most bubbly keyhole he'd ever had to lock.

"Uh, right!" he said, suddenly snapping back to himself. "Anyway, Naruto, the Keyblade is special." He tried to comfort his friend. "It might feel weird or uncomfortable going up you, but I don't think it'll cause any damage. I'll still use its smallest form, though. That way it'll be the least . . . intrusive."

"Great," Naruto said. He got down on his hands and knees. "Uhh, like this?"

"Yeah, that's good," said Sora. He pointed the Keyblade at Naruto's ass. Seemingly by themselves, Naruto's round buttocks parted, and that pink virgin rosebud of his appeared. A glow shined out from his ass crack.

"Woah! Wh--what the hell is that!?" Naruto asked.

"Oh. Don't worry. Stuff like that always happens," Sora answered off-handedly.

A beam of light shot out from the tip of the Keyblade, straight into Naruto's shining asshole.

"Ah!" Naruto yelped--and then moaned. His toes curled.

"You okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah. It just--ooh--tingles . . . "

"Okay," said Sora. "If you're still alright, then here it comes."

As if it was moving on it's own volition--and Sora was just the schmuck holding the handle--the Keyblade drew closer to the leaf-nin's tempting, twitching backside. It pressed between Naruto's firm cheeks, dimpling both sides.

"I'll try to go slow . . . " Sora said, concentrating on that glowing bubble-butt.

"Alright . . . " Naruto said. His breath caught at the cold anal contact.

It squeezed past those anxious buttocks. Naruto groaned a little bit, but otherwise there was no resistance as it slid along smoothly--like Naruto's ass was a well oiled lock. The cool metal felt hard and alien inside there and, was it just him, or was the Keyblade throbbing a little? The thing came to a stop at his entrance.

"Are you ready for it to go in?" Sora asked.

"Just, ahrn, do it!"

Sora nodded in determination. "Okay!"

With an "oomph," Sora pushed the thing inside. Naruto let out a hard yelp as sphincter reflexively tightened around the head.

"Ahh . . . shit!" He groaned, squirming his asscheeks around the shaft. "Ghck! H--hurts! Too . . . big!"

"Sorry, Naruto! Just a little further!" Sora promised. "I think we're almost there."

"H--hurry!" Naruto panted. He could feel the shape of the thing--it's head and shaft and teeth--all violating him. "I don't think I can--nng!--take much more!"

Sora slowly, inch by inch, slid the the slick Keyblade further up Naruto's ass. He watched as those round, tan buns engulfed more and more of the thick weapon. Naruto arched his back and moaned as he was painfully, torturously, key-fucked. His entire asshole felt like it was being ripped and stretched apart.

Then, with an audible click, the Keyblade locked into place. A jolt ran down Naruto's spine, and he gasped. That key . . . it suddenly felt kinda good.

"Aaah . . . Is--Is that it?" he groaned out. His ass felt completely stuffed.

"Uhh . . . almost," said Sora. "Now I just gotta, uh, turn it."

"E--EH!? Hey--you never said anything about turning the damn thing! That's gonna hurt like a bitch, you--!"

"Sorry, Naruto!" Sora said, and twisted the Keyblade.

"Aaahhh--_AAAHHH_!!" Naruto yelled. The whole insides of his ass felt like it was being scraped raw by the Keyblade's teeth.

But then, the Keyblade had made a ninety degree twist, and there was another click, like tumblers falling into place--and Naruto felt himself doing the impossible.

He was cumming. Hard.

Great strings of semen shot out from his suddenly engorged, aroused cock, looping and spiraling all over the place. Naruto couldn't believe how much was being discharged. It felt like his full, teenaged balls had just completely emptied themselves, right there--and then kept on going. He heard himself giving off long, horny moans as his cock shot over and over. It was like something had been unlocked within him, via prostate, along with whatever else the Keyblade had done in there.

He opened his eyes to stars and fireworks. At first, he thought that he'd shot his load so hard that he was actually seeing spots, but no. There literally were sparkles in the air, drifting and tinkling around. And there was an outline of a big keyhole on the ground around him, brightly shimmering. After a few moments, it faded from view.

"Ooh . . . Now, was . . . was _that_ it?" Naruto gasped out.

"Yeah," Sora said with a chuckle. "I think that was the, uh, climax."

The guy slowly pulled the Keyblade out from the exhausted ninja keyhole. It exited Naruto's rump slickly, moist and satiated.

"That was . . . the most . . . I've ever cum . . . in my life . . . " Naruto moaned.

"Heh, yeah." Sora tapped Naruto's butt with the Keyblade. "This thing is great for all kinds of things!" He beamed at Naruto. "Thanks, Naruto! Thanks to you, this world will be safe from the Heartless. And I'm one step closer to finding Riku!"

"Ahhn, I don't really get it, but you're welcome," Naruto said with a wince. "Anytime."

"Will you keep an eye out for Riku for me?" Sora asked. "He might still come here."

"Sure," said Naruto. "Man! I seriously thought we had him when we caught that Suigetsu guy--but yeah, I'll keep my eyes peeled. What about you though? Does that mean you're moving on?"

"I've gotta." Sora nodded. "But I'll stop by this world again sometime. For a visit." He grinned.

Naruto reached back to rub at his poor, stretched asshole. "Next time," he muttered, "You're the one bottoming."


End file.
